


Anonymous Said: Dear Kristie

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dewis - Freeform, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Strangers to Friends, Tumblr AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Dewis Tumblr AU nobody asked for:Twenty-two-year-old Kristie Mewis runs a sappy suggestion-Fashion DIY- advice blog and is set on trying to help people and save them. But sometimes trying to save people is a lot more complicated then you think. Enter twenty-one-year-old Rachel Daly who is popular on social media for her insane workouts and skateboarding tricks. Kristie gives advice and Rachel seriously needs some, because neither girl is as put together as they seem.Follow their journey from strangers to friends to possibly more





	1. Chapter one

**Anonymous asked: Hey Kristie, I have a problem and need some advice. I don’t really like wearing dresses, I don’t feel like I have the body for a dress. I am going to prom and I don’t want to be made fun of or embarrass my girlfriend by looking ugly in a dress.**

Kristie Mewis stared long and hard at her computer screen as she tried to come up with the proper answer. The blonde really wanted to think about how to answer the girl and not just give her shitty advice. 

_Kristiescorner: Hey Anon, if you don’t feel comfortable wearing a dress then don’t wear a dress. It’s your prom and you should wear what makes you comfortable. I hardly think your girlfriend is going to be embarrassed by you not wearing a dress. You should talk to her and maybe you both can come up with an idea for an outfit you can wear. As far as you looking ugly, I really doubt that. Everybody is beautiful in their own way, you are valid and you matter. I bet your girlfriend thinks so too ;) now go out there and find a killer outfit and enjoy your prom. If you need some cool suggestions for outfits you can look in my prom tag. Love, Kristie._

Satisfied with her advice, Kristie hit send. She hoped that the girl would find some comfort and solace in her words. She had started running Kristiescorner on Tumblr as her own way to express her style. It had originally been called Kristiescloset but as she got more popular and her blog shifted away from mainly being just about fashion, she had changed it. She wasn’t the most popular person on Tumblr, but she had about a thousand followers. 

Kristie liked to blog about fashion, give advice when she could, and posted little DIY tips to help girls look fashionable on a budget. It was one of her passions and a hobby she had developed while going to school. The twenty-two-year-old loved helping people and when she wasn’t in class at college for business and fashion, she spent her time working at a thrift store. 

However, lately, her blog had been edging more towards a sappy romantic suggestion side along with good mental health suggestions. She had been suggesting date ideas and giving advice to her fellow gays on Tumblr stay strong and positive. She made mood boards here and there. Online she had found a community and she really liked the friends she had made.

Kristie stood up from her bedroom desk and shut her laptop, she had been answering questions for twenty minutes now and was a bit hungry. She figured Tumblr could do without her for a few minutes. The girl headed downstairs walking into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding bumping into her younger sister Sam. 

“Hey, Sam.” She greeted, chuckling as the taller girl gave a grunt around a mouthful of chips. Kristie found it amusing that Sam was always eating, her sister was a star athlete at their college, a soccer superstar. Yet if Sam wasn’t training or playing, she was munching on food. 

Kristie opened the fridge, humming as she bent over to go raiding through her fridge. She picked up a yogurt, grabbed a spoon before walking over and plopping down on the couch with her sister. 

“What we watching Sammy?” Kristie asked, following Sam’s gaze to the tv.

“Soccer,” Sam replied around another mouthful of chips. She looked at Kristie and nudged her affectionately. 

“Of course you are.” Kristie groaned, rolling her eyes. She should have known Sam would be watching soccer. She loved her sister, but she had to say the girl was predictable. Kristie ate her yogurt in silence, watching the game with her sister. 

After a good fifteen minutes, Sam finally turned to look at Kristie. “So, how was your day?”

“Classes, work, then home the usual,” Kristie replied shrugging her shoulders. She tried to work as many hours as she could because she wanted to help her family pay the bills. With her mom being sick, the family needed some extra income. Kristie didn’t really want to put that on Sam since the girl had a chance at playing professionally. 

“Were any of your nerd friends online?” Sam asked, but there was no malice in her voice and truly she was only teasing her sister. Sam had a Tumblr too, mostly reblogging soccer and sports stuff. It was her sibling duty to give her sister a hard time, but she had always admired Kristie. 

"They aren't nerds but yeah some of them are online. I'm supposed to talk to Steph later, we have plans to review some youtube videos and suggest them to our followers." Kristie explained, lightly punching her sister in the shoulder for her nerd comment. 

Kristie had met Steph McCaffrey on Tumblr and had been excited when she found out they lived in the same city. They had become inseparable and it had been even better when Steph had ended up on the same soccer team as Sam. Her and Sam not only created positive suggestions and advice but a couple times a month they would review some cool youtube videos to share with their followers. Most of the time it was workout tips, spoken word vids or DIY crafts.

It was Sam's turn to roll her eyes. "Like I said, nerds!" She exclaimed, before chuckling. "I'm gonna go for a jog but I'll send Steph up when she gets here," Sam replied, hugging her sister then going on her jog around the block.

Knowing she would have a bit of time before her best friend got there, Kristie went back to her room. She grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed, scrolling through her Tumblr inbox. She usually got a couple of messages a day and decided to go through them. 

**Anonymous asked: Thanks for the advice about not wearing the dress. I think you’re right, I can find a nice outfit that fits me and still look dashing for my girlfriend. Thank you, Kristie.**

Kristie couldn’t help but smile, glad she had helped another person out. Being single was made easier sometimes by the fact that Kristie could live vicariously through some of her followers. The blonde couldn’t deny that she was a hopeless romantic at heart. She sent her anon a hugging gif, before moving on to the next message. 

**Anonymous asked: Dear Kristie, I’ve really been struggling with self-confidence lately, but your blog has helped. I wanted to thank you though because I’ve been trying some of your style tips and the guy I liked actually complimented my new jean jacket. I found the jacket at my local thrift store and put some old band logos on it. When I wear the jacket I feel like I’m invincible, thanks for the advice.**

_Kristiescorner: That is one thing I love about fashion, I feel like a good jacket or hoodie can be like armor. I feel invincible when I wear a pair of really nice shoes. I think finding a way to be confident is always good. Just remember you matter anon, no matter what you wear. I am glad the guy you like complimented you. Who you are on the inside should always shine through._

Kristie felt like good clothes could always lift her mood. She hoped that her advice would help her anon but she didn’t know for certain. She was looking through her feed when she heard somebody clear their voice from behind her. 

“You got the party started without me?” Steph McCaffrey asked, a shit eating on her features. She tended to always be smiling like she was in on a joke that nobody else was. Steph dropped her gear bag on the floor and sat down on Kristie’s bed. 

“Of course not, the party doesn’t start until you walk in.” Kristie teased, sticking out her tongue at her best friend. 

Steph rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say Kesha.” She teased, before patting the spot to the side of her. “So how’s your day?” 

Kristie shrugged as she joined Steph on the bed. “It’s going okay, just giving advice and trying to put together some new DIY stuff.” She nodded to her laptop and gave her friend a questioning look. “What videos are we going to look at today.”

Steph wrinkled her nose for a minute trying to think. “Well, coach showed us this cool video of some workouts this girl Rachel does. Her youtube is called DalyDose, and she does easy workouts in like 10-15 minutes.” Steph explained.

“Yeah that would be good I guess. My followers can always use some fitness inspiration.” Kristie said giggling softly. She loved a good workout and if she could help people it was worth it. 

“Sounds good Kris.” Stephanie found on of Rachel’s videos putting it on for Kristie to see. They would usually watch the video once or twice through, before making comments and posting it on Kristie’s blog so that others could see it. 

Kristie honestly didn’t expect to be all that impressed she liked working out, but she figured most workout videos were repetitive and boring. Almost immediately she was struck by the sight of the girl on the screen. Rachel was English and apparently very beautiful in Kristie’s opinion. 

Kristie tried to ignore the feeling in her gut, it had been a while since she dated anybody so she wrote off her reaction based on that. As she watched the blonde girl on screen and the way she animatedly talked about working out, she felt awestruck. She noticed the gap in the girl’s teeth, the way that the girl seemed to have a mischievous spark to her eyes. 

Steph smirked a little bit as she noticed Kristie intently watching, they had been friends long enough to know when the other was crushing. “I see that look of thirst. She has a girlfriend sadly K, I know much to the chagrin of her followers who worship her.” 

“I wasn’t looking at her like I was thirsty,” Kristie said, folding her arms over her chest. Her cheeks did heat up though and by the giggle from Steph, she could tell the girl didn’t believe her. “Whatever, just finish watching the video.” 

For the next hour and a half, Kristie and Steph watched more of Rachel’s videos, trying to figure out which ones would be the best to post and show Kristie’s followers. The girl had a certain rhythm to her videos and Kristie knew that her followers would be able to keep up. 

“God she is ripped,” Kristie admitted after a long period of silence. 

Steph just snorted but nodded her head. There was no denying that the youtube girl was hot. “I know she skateboards a lot and competes in certain competitions. She’s pretty popular on youtube and Instagram.” 

Kristie sighed softly and finished posting one of the videos on her Tumblr, making sure of course to tell everybody to go follow Rachel on youtube and subscribe for good workouts. 

“Hey I gotta go, it’s getting late and I promised my mom I’d help her with dinner. Are you going to stalk her Instagram?” Steph asked with an all-knowing smile. She threw a pillow at Kristie. “Don’t be a weird stalker, I’ll see you later Kris.”

“Text me when you get home, you know I worry,” Kristie demanded, throwing the pillow back at her best friend. 

Steph groaned. “Yes, mom.” She muttered, before waving and leaving. 

It only took Kristie about five minutes before her self-control dissipated and she began looking up Rachel’s Instagram. There was something about the girl that had her curious in more ways than one. She began liking some of the girl's posts, knowing that the girl probably got hundreds of likes. Kristie followed her and then with a sigh put her laptop away. She didn't want to embarrass herself anymore, some of the pictures had Rachel's girlfriend in them and Kristie felt bad for thirsting after somebody who was in a relationship.

\---  
\- Across the ocean in England-

"Jesus Christ Sarah." Rachel Daly was a bit irritated, more at having caught her girlfriend making out with some dude. Of course, Sarah was wasted, but that didn't make Rachel feel any better. She sighed softly and shoved the guy off of her girlfriend, her eyes rolling to the sky. Couldn't she just have one normal day, one day where her girlfriend wasn't being selfish?

"He wanted a kiss Rachie, it's not a big deal." Sarah slurred, clinging to Rachel. 

Rachel tried to ignore the way her stomach twisted in disgust. Ever since Rachel had started getting more signings to do promotional stuff, Sarah had gone off the deep end. Truthfully it pissed Rachel off, but it wasn't the first time that Sarah cheated on her and it probably wouldn't be the last. 

A good majority of Rachel's friends always asked her why she stayed with Sarah, but Rachel wasn't sure how to explain. She loved the girl, loved Sarah more than she could put into words. She had learned to just pretend the bad stuff wasn't happening. 

Rachel knew she had shit coping mechanisms, but she didn't want to face the fact that Sarah cheating on her wasn't the only issue. She helped drag her girlfriend to the car and gently buckled her up. 

"I messed up again?" Sarah asked as Rachel handed her a bottle of water. 

Rachel didn't even want to look at the girl. "Yeah, you did. Come on, let's get you home." Rachel said, trying to ignore the stares from everybody on the set. Rachel was supposed to be shooting a new advertisement for a skateboarding brand and now the whole crew probably thought less of her. 

"Are you mad at me Rach? I just wanted attention. You know how lonely I get when you're working, I can make it up to you," Sarah said, trying to reach for Rachel's hand but the blonde pulled her hand away. 

"Don't touch me, Sarah, I'm not in the fucking mood. You're selfish you know that? You don't care about anybody other than yourself." Rachel said, irritated. She drove them towards her house, stealing a glance at Sarah who had already started to drift off. Rachel had half a mind to leave Sarah in the car and let her sleep out there but she felt guilty even as the thought crossed her mind. If something happened to the girl she'd feel guilty. 

It took her a good ten minutes to drag Sarah into the house and get her into the bed. Rachel covered her girlfriend up with a blanket and then went and laid down on the couch. She didn't want to be near the girl right now.

Going through her social media to calm down, Rachel raised a brow when she saw somebody had been liking a bunch of her pictures. It wasn't unusual for people to do that, but for some reason Rachel found herself going through the person's profile. 

"Kristie, twenty-two and from Boston. Okay Kristie from Boston, what kind of pictures do you have?" Rachel browsed through them, noticing that the girl seemed really into fashion and designing. She was cute and from some of the pictures with a bisexual flag, apparently very Bi. 

Rachel decided to follow her back and liked some of her pictures in return. She figured it was the polite thing to do anyway. Rachel was looking at one of Kristie's older photos when she saw it was linked to a Tumblr blog. She followed the link and was surprised to see that her face was one of the first things on the girl's blog. 

Apparently, Kristie had posted one of her videos, telling her followers to follow Rachel's easy workouts to get fit. Rachel chuckled softly, appreciative that the girl was trying to help people. It was clear from Kristie's blog that the girl liked to help people and give advice. There were love quotes and advice everywhere, it seemed like Kristie had a tag for everything. 

Rachel felt flattered and from her own Tumblr sent Kristie an ask.

**Yoursdaly asked: Hey thank you for the follow on Instagram and for promoting my latest workout video. I appreciate the love and support from new fans, although I do have to ask why a sappy suggestion, DIY fashion, advice giving blog is promoting my videos. Not that I don't appreciate it, but consider me curious. - Rachel**

Rachel waited another minute, just going through Kristie's Tumblr before she saw her giving more advice to people. Rachel could hear Sarah snoring in the other room. She wondered if perhaps Kristie could give her some meaningful advice. This time Rachel made sure to hit the anonymous ask button, not wanting Kristie to know it was her. 

**Anonymous asked: Dear Kristie, I need some advice. My girlfriend keeps cheating on me, logically I know I should break up with her but I still love her. She was there for me when nobody else was, she loved me when I felt unlovable. I feel like if I lose her, I lose one of the best parts of me. I know it sounds silly, but how do I break up with her when there is a piece of me that is head over heels for her still?**

Rachel sighed, she felt a little guilty admitting her relationship issues to a stranger. She felt conflicted too since she didn't really want to break up with Sarah, but she was tired of having her heart stomped on by the other girl. Putting her phone on the charger, Rachel got up to go check on her girlfriend. 

She wanted to make sure the girl hadn't thrown up on their bed. She grabbed a glass of water and some Tylenol and put it on the bedside table for Sarah, before tucking her in. 

"I'm sorry Rachel," Sarah mumbled, still out of it. 

"I know you are, I know." Rachel said sadly, before grabbing the extra blanket from the closet and going back out to sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristie answers some of Rachel's messages and talks about her feelings with Sam. Rachel makes a startling discovery and has to confront her own relationship issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this kind of a warning: Rachel's girlfriend is more than a little emotionally abusive and says some really fucked up and triggering shit. So like suicide mention, overdosing mention, like Rachel's gf in this chapter is really really messed up. So just be warned ahead of time that if that triggers you, this might not be the chapter for you. Also, Rachel has some addiction issues so be warned of that too. I promise this chapter has a bit of a happy ending not really but kind of.

Kristie was enjoying her sleep, or at least she was until her phone started buzzing like crazy with notification. Kristie was very confused and opened her eyes trying to blink away the sleep so she could see what time it was on her alarm clock. The red light from her alarm clock felt as blinding as staring into the sun, so Kristie quickly squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. 

It took a long moment of her trying to will herself to check before she finally managed to crack one eye open. Her clock read that it was like five in the morning. Kristie let out yet another groan and felt around her bed for her phone, wondering why somebody was bothering her at this godforsaken hour. 

She had a few messages from Stephanie but surprisingly she had a message from the girl she had sort of stalked on Instagram. Rachel Daly had actually sent her a question, it was enough to make her almost forget about the other anons she had in her inbox. Any traces of tiredness evaporated from the American girl as she sat up in her bed. Surely her eyes were playing a trick on her, there was no way that Rachel Daly would have taken notice of her.

Yet the undeniable proof was right in front of her. Rachel had followed her on Instagram and liked a couple of her posts, which had caused Kristie to gain a few hundred new followers. Kristie was somewhat thankful for the exposure but slightly overwhelmed by the influx of comments and likes she was now getting. It seemed that Rachel wasn't the only one who had taken notice, because now Kristie had more followers on all of her social media. 

Kristie flicked on her bedside lamp and sat the rest of the way up, propping herself up on her pillows. She grabbed her laptop, firing it up so she could accurately respond to some of the new followers she had gotten. Her heart was thudding in her chest and she wasn't sure why. Rachel was taken so it wasn't like the girl was hitting on her back, and Kristie didn't even want to allow herself to think about being with somebody who seemed to be very clearly happy in their relationship. Kristie was definitely not the homewrecking type of girl, and she didn't even want to entertain that idea. 

So as she stared at the message in front of her from Rachel, she tried to figure out how to properly respond to it without coming across as flirty or stepping on anybody's toes. She reread the question again, her blinking cursor felt like it was taunting her. 

**Yoursdaly asked: Hey thank you for the follow on Instagram and for promoting my latest workout video. I appreciate the love and support from new fans, although I do have to ask why a sappy suggestion, DIY fashion, advice giving blog is promoting my videos. Not that I don't appreciate it, but consider me curious. - Rachel**

_Kristiescorner: You're welcome, I think the work out video you posted can help a lot of my followers. Your instructions were easy enough for a novice to follow, and you went slow enough that I think even I would be able to keep up with it lol. Well, even a sappy suggestion, DIY fashion, advice giving blog needs some fitness inspiration from time to time. I thought perhaps my followers and I could gain something useful, and I'm all about spreading body positivity to my followers. Hope that satisfies your curiosity, have a nice day Rachel. - Kristie_

Kristie checked the message again making sure it wasn't flirty before moving on to some of the other messages in her box. She liked helping people and sometimes helping them distracted her from her own life. She grabbed her laptop and headed downstairs to sit at the table and eat breakfast. The eldest Mewis sister wanted to be able to help people process through all of their complicated emotions. 

Grabbing a Sunny D bottle from the fridge, Kristie sat down to answer more of her messages from people on Tumblr and Instagram. She got the usual compliments and messages from creeps, but for the most part, typically ignored those ones. Kristie had learned long ago not to stroke the flames.

Taking a sip of the orange juice, Kristie decided to answer the next one. 

**Anonymous asked: Dear Kristie, I need some advice. My girlfriend keeps cheating on me, logically I know I should break up with her but I still love her. She was there for me when nobody else was, she loved me when I felt unlovable. I feel like if I lose her, I lose one of the best parts of me. I know it sounds silly, but how do I break up with her when there is a piece of me that is head over heels for her still?**

That one was a hard one, Kristie had thought she was in love a few times but the complicated nature of the question made her think about what the right answer would be. The blonde was always serious about the advice she gave, she knew people trusted her and she didn't want to let anybody down. 

_Kristiescorner: Dear Anon, I am so sorry for the heartache you are going through. Love covers a multitude of sins, and what that means to me is that when you love somebody, that love can cover a lot of the flaws. However, you shouldn't stay in a relationship where your partner is cheating on you. Guy, girl, neither, it doesn't matter. You are lovable whether or not you see it, whether or not that person is still in your life. My sister Sam once told me that a person is complete on their own and that their partner isn't what completes them but what compliments them and makes them shine even more brightly. I can't promise that it would be easy to break up with her, but perhaps you should have an honest talk. If you want to save the relationship then go to counseling together and seek out a solution that benefits you both. You deserve better than being cheated on, you are not a doormat for somebody to walk over. Love can blind us, but at the same time, you need to remember to love yourself. You're worth so much more than you know and if you need to talk you can always message me. Sending love and positivity your way - Kristie._

Kristie attached a heart emoji and then sent the response before leaning back in her chair. She could feel the anon's pain radiating through the message, Kristie couldn't even imagine staying with somebody who would blatantly cheat over and over. She checked her clock and sighed, she had to be to work at seven and she knew if she got dressed fast enough she could catch a ride with Sam who had soccer practice at six-thirty.

As if on cue, the taller Mewis sister stumbled sleepily down the stairs looking like an uncoordinated giraffe. Kristie barely managed to stifle a laugh at Sam's appearance. The taller girl looked like a zombie, barely acknowledging Kristie' presence with a grunt. 

"Did you sleep well, Sammy?"

Sam shot a look her way and groaned, which was sam-speak for don't talk to me until I've had at least two bowls of cereal and an orange juice. 

Kristie chuckled and got Sam a large glass of orange juice while her sister made the cereal. Kristie set it down, getting a quick nod of thanks. Kristie had long gotten used to Sam's eating habits so she left her alone until Sam was on the second bowl of frosted flakes. 

"Hey Sammy, I have a question for you. Do you think I could catch a ride with you, I have to get to work early to open up the thrift store, please Sammy?" Kristie begged, giving her little sister a little pout. 

Sam gave her some serious side eye but then shrugged at the request "Yeah I guess, do you need me to pick you up after your shift?"

"Possibly, I might catch a ride home with Steph but we haven't got to hang out and have a sister day in a while, so do you mind?" Kristie asked, giving Sam a small smile. 

Sam sighed softly "Alright we can hang out after I get done with practice and you're done with your shift, but you owe me ice cream. The good kind too, don't be skimping out on me either Kristie" 

Kristie's smile widened and she clapped her hands, excited that her plan had worked out. "Sounds good, I'll go get dressed and meet you in twenty by the car." Kristie gave her sister a hug and then jogged back upstairs, leaving Sam to grumble about needing more cereal. 

\--  
Rachel hadn't been able to sleep, the couch was lumpy and there was no way in hell she was going to sleep in the bed with her girlfriend not after being cheated on yet again. She had been nice enough to check on Sarah, making sure the girl hadn't thrown up or choked on her own vomit in the middle of the night. Still, her heart was hurting and she was angry, being betrayed like that had Rachel in a sour mood. 

"Hey Rach, can we talk?" 

Rachel tensed up at the sound of Sarah's voice though she tried to hide it by pretending to stretch. "Yeah, sure what is it?" 

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry, for kissing that guy last night. That wasn't right of me." Sarah said, her voice smooth as velvet drawing in Rachel just like it always did. "Are you still mad at me love, can I make it up to you?" Sarah asked as she moved to sit in Rachel's lap. 

Rachel wanted to throw up, it was always the same old shit. Sarah would cheat on her and then try to make it up to her with sex or quality time. It made Rachel feel slimy and gross, but she did love her girlfriend even if the girl was a huge pillow queen. 

"I am not really feeling up to it Sarah." Rachel said, unable to look at her. She was still angry that Sarah had been kissing a guy right in front of her. It was giving Rachel some serious doubts, and she didn't want to get into yet another fight. 

Sarah snorted softly and caressed her cheek. "Since when do you not feel like it, Rachel? You're like a sex addict, I mean you're an addict in general but at least this habit isn't as bad as the others. Come on make me forget all about the other guy. We both know you can" Sarah cooed, kissing Rachel heatedly. 

"Damn it, Sarah." Rachel pushed the girl off her lap and stood up, beginning to pace. Sarah had been with her through a lot, but she never failed to throw Rachel's attempts at sobriety in her face. Trying to stay sober is why Rachel had started working out and skateboarding, she didn't want to fall back down the hole. 

"God, when did you get some fucking dull?" Sarah growled, grabbing Rachel by the hand and digging her nails into the girl's wrist. "All you do is work, you're boring. You were a lot more fun when you drank, you don't even try for me anymore. Maybe if you paid attention to me, I wouldn't have to find pleasure somewhere else." Sarah scoffed at her and stormed back off to the bedroom slamming the door behind her. 

Rachel sighed and slumped down on the couch, wondering if perhaps Sarah was right. Maybe if she tried harder than the girl wouldn't cheat on her. Maybe she had been more fun when she drank, she had managed to be sober for almost ten months now, she didn't want to throw it all away. But she didn't want to throw away her relationship with Sarah either. 

Rachel wanted to lash out, wanted to do something to ease the pain she felt inside. She grabbed her skateboard and headed out the front door. She needed to clear her head before she did something drastic. Rachel really didn't see how things could get much worse.  
\---

"When you said I had to buy you an ice cream I thought you meant a cone," Kristie grumbled as she stared at her sister who was chowing down on the biggest bowl of ice cream that the local creamery had. The bowl had cost almost twenty dollars and had like sixteen different flavors of ice cream. 

Sam stuck her tongue out at her sister and went back to eating it. "You're just jealous because I am not sharing," Sam mumbled around her mouthful of ice cream.

Kristie rolled her eyes and checked her phone for what felt like the tenth time that day. She was checking to see if she had any more anon messages but also checking out Rachel's page. Apparently, the girl had gone out skateboarding and had fallen pretty badly and broken her wrist if the newest picture of Rachel's wrist in a cast was anything to go by. 

"Who's that she looks familiar?" Sam asked, pointing her spoon at Kristie's phone, slopping some of the ice cream on the screen. 

Kristie gave her an unamused look and cleaned the screen. "Watch it, you're getting that stuff everywhere and it's this youtuber, but she's like social media famous. Steph said your coach showed you guys a fitness video of her's yesterday at practice"

Sam arched a brow. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Rachel Daly, right? Is she more famous than you?" 

Kristie nodded her head and scrolled through some of the comments. "Yeah, she's more famous than me, she broke her wrist today. She does fitness videos like the one you saw and skateboards professionally." 

Samy watched her sister curiously and then continued eating. Sam did the social media thing, but she preferred actually being active and playing sports than watching other people play sports. 

"So how was practice?" Kristie asked finally putting down her phone to give her sister some undivided attention. 

"It was practice as usual, except there is a new girl in class. She's pretty cute." Sammy didn't often talk about crushes, so it drew Kristie's attention. 

"You like her?" Kristie leaned forward her eyes widening with excitement. 

Sammy sighed and shrugged "I am too focused on my soccer to care about relationships. I don't have time for distractions, besides if I got a partner you'd be talking about it on your Tumblr and making sappy posts about it."

Kristie huffed and shook her head. "That was one time Samantha." 

Sam snorted at the use of her full name. "Quit it, Kristen Ann. If you want to write about love why don't you date that chick you were looking at on your phone."

"She has a girlfriend and I am not good at relationships." Kristie shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She loved the idea of love, loved giving advice, but in practice it was different. She didn't want to end up getting her heart hurt. 

"If she didn't have a girlfriend would you hit her up? I can see the thirst in your eyes." Sammy was curious now, she knew that Kristie hated labeling herself but she figured her sister just liked who she liked. 

"Sam! I am not going to indulge that kind of thought. She has a girlfriend end of the story, not even going to think about it." Kristie was feeling a bit defensive. She thought Rachel was attractive but she was trying to be respectful. 

Sam frowned but she knew better than to push Kristie when she got like that. So she instead just dug into her ice cream, letting the conversation drop for the moment. 

\---

Rachel's hand was throbbing, it was her good hand too. Having her dominant hand in a cast and her favorite skateboard cracked in half was just the cherry on top of her day. She was tired and just wanted to sleep, she had tried calling Sarah to come to get her at the hospital but the girl hadn't picked up. 

Rachel messed with the lock to her apartment and walked in. All she wanted to do was to lay down, she set the key to her flat down on the table and walked into her room only to figure out where Sarah was. 

The girl was being fucked by some dude in Rachel's bed. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes, all she could do was stare in shock as Sarah was being fucked by the man. 

It took Rachel a moment before she finally found her voice. "Are you fucking kidding me?" 

The dude paused mid-thrust, almost jumping out of his skin at the sound of Rachel's voice. He at least had the nerve to look somewhat sheepish and apologetic albeit a tiny bit smug. 

"Shit I am sorry Rachel," Sarah said pushing the guy off of her. The man scrabbled to grab his clothes and get dressed as he hurried from the apartment leaving the two girls to talk. 

The pain in Rachel's hand was forgotten as she stared angrily at her girlfriend. "Get out of my apartment." 

"I have nowhere to go, come on Rachel please... let's just be reasonable?" Sarah pleaded, reaching for Rachel's hand only to frown when she saw the cast. "What happened to your hand?" 

"Why don't you call your little boyfriend and go sleep with him. You would know what happened to my hand if you had picked up your phone. Now get out of my bloody flat." Rachel screamed, turning to go into the kitchen. She grabbed a garbage bag and none to gently began trying to stuff all of Sarah's stuff in it. 

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, frowning as she got dressed and started following Rachel around the flat as the girl threw stuff into the black hefty bag. 

Rachel spun to face her, all the hurt and anger evident on her face. "I want you gone, I don't ever want to see you again. You're a fucking cheater and I am done."

Sarah looked shocked, surprised that Rachel's actions were actually backing up what the blonde was saying. "You can't kick me out, nobody is gonna love you like I do. You think anybody else would want a fucked up ice bitch like you? All you are is an addict Rachel. You aren't shit." Sarah snatched the garbage bag out of her hands and walked to the door. She couldn't help but throw one more spiteful comment over her shoulder. "I hope you overdose Rachel, and nobody finds you in time, because I won't be there to save your ass." 

With the slam of a door, Rachel found herself alone in her apartment. Sarah's hateful words still ringing in her ear. She walked to her computer and quickly changed all of her passwords so that Sarah wouldn't be able to fuck her over and then began deleting all the old pictures and comments. She didn't want to see any trace of Sarah in her house and she sure as hell wasn't sleeping in that bed anymore all she wanted to do was burn it. 

She found herself on Kristie's blog sneering at all the love suggestions on it. Love wasn't real, it was fake and true love didn't exist. Rachel had half a mind to send Kristie a mean note but she knew it wasn't the girl's fault and that she shouldn't lash out at her. It wasn't Kristie's fault that Rachel's ex-girlfriend was an asshole that couldn't stay faithful. Rachel knew she had to be nice and not direct her anger at somebody who had not done anything wrong. 

**Yoursdaly asked: You got any advice for how to fix a broken hand. I could use a little bit of that positivity you talk about. Do you possibly have any songs for feeling down in the dumps? My day has sucked. - Rachel.**

Rachel wanted to vent out her frustrations so she quickly hit the anon button, knowing it would be easier to just get it all out without revealing who she actually was. 

**Anonymous asked: Dear Kristie, this is the anon from yesterday. I took your advice and broke up with my cheating girlfriend. I feel so empty and angry now. I caught her with the man in my bed today. She said a lot of hurtful stuff and honestly, I just want to die. I don't feel okay, I don't want to feel anything. My heart hurts so much, how do I move on knowing that the person I loved has stabbed me in the back and won't be a part of my life anymore. I don't think I've felt this low in a long time. She told me she hopes I overdose, what if I am what she says I am. Everything feels so dark and I feel sad.**

Rachel sent the message and then finally broke down. The pain in her hand was enough to make her want to throw up, but the pain in her heart just made her want to drink. With heavy footsteps, she made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It would be so easy to just drink away her issues, to drink to numb the pain. So what if it didn't mix well with the pain pills she had been given. Rachel was still hurting and she wanted it all to stop. She was about to grab a beer when her phone chimed loudly, she figured it was Sarah and was going to ignore it when it chimed again. 

Rachel groaned and set the beer back down, going back to the couch to pick up her phone. She looked in confusion as it said she had a DM from Kristie's IG account.

_KristiesCorner: Hey, I am really sorry about your bad day. I will reply to your ask on Tumblr but I just wanted to tell you that I hope you feel better. I don't know much about breaking bones but bones like most things heal. I know it doesn't feel like this day will ever end but I promise you the bad times don't always last. Stay strong and know that if you need somebody to vent to or to talk to you can talk to me. I'd be honored to be your friend._

_KristiesCorner: Also you wanted some songs how about Rainbow by Kesha or any song off of her new album. That album always makes me feel better. Don't give up Rachel, you're stronger than you know. Courage isn't the roaring voice of a lion, sometimes it's just the small voice that tells you to try again tomorrow. Being down in the dumps sucks, but I can promise you this tomorrow is a brand new day with unlimited possibilities. Seize tomorrow and hold on to it, it's worth being around for._

Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat at the messages. It was what she needed to hear at that moment. She slowly went back into the kitchen and poured the beer down the drain, she didn't need it. She knew that Kristie would probably never know what she had done, but Rachel knew. At that moment, that simple little message had helped Rachel stay sober and stay strong. 

The skateboarder still felt sad but now the weight of the breakup and her broken hand didn't feel as crushing. Using her phone she decided to call her sponsor, knowing she needed to be someplace other than her tainted apartment. Maybe once everything was settled and she felt better she could tell Kristie just how much the messages had meant to her. 

Yeah, she definitely wouldn't mind being the cute American girl's friend. Rachel knew that she could probably use some positive influences in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if that made any of you sad. I would just like to state that there is hope out there, that each and every one of you is loved. If you need help don't be afraid to reach out and get help from professionals, or call a hotline if you need one. Each and every one of you matters and are so valid. I love you. 
> 
> Anyways if you have some questions of your own why don't you leave them for Kristie in the comments? Who knows maybe I'll make the story somewhat interactive and have Kristie answer some of your anon questions in the story. 
> 
> As always follow me on Tumblr and let me know how you love the story @Krashlynpride
> 
> \- Becks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is radio silent for a few days and Kristie worries.

For what felt like the hundredth time, tired eyes skimmed over the Instagram message. Kristie was beginning to think that she might have possibly said the wrong thing. She didn't know why she had responded to Rachel on Instagram. Maybe she had responded to fast and it freaked Rachel out. Depression was a hard topic to comment on and it wasn't like Kristie was an expert on how to help people. She had tried to offer the advice she would want somebody to give to her, but maybe she had been out of bounds. She wondered if the anon who had gone through the break up was Rachel but she didn't want to assume.

It had been three whole days and Rachel hadn't responded. Not that Kristie was checking every chance that she got, okay maybe she was, but Rachel hadn't updated any of her social media. There were no new Tumblr posts, no youtube videos, nothing on Instagram. Rachel who seemed to have so many followers had been radio silent for almost seventy-two hours and well Kristie was wondering if it was her fault. Perhaps the girl was going through a rough patch and needed space.

"I haven't seen you this attached to your phone since the fourth season on Orange is the New Black when you kept updating it hoping that there would be more episodes," Sam commented, staring at her sister. Sam knew that Kristie could be a bit obsessive but this was a little overboard, and Sam was concerned. 

"I'm worried," Kristie admitted, finally setting her phone down. Worry had been twisting in her gut like a knife, and honestly, the eldest Mewis sister was feeling uneasy. "What if my words didn't help and they pushed Rachel towards the edge?"

Sam sighed softly, moving from where she had been fixing herself a coffee and sat down at the dining room table by her sister. "Hey, look. I don't know why Rachel hasn't responded to you, maybe she doesn't know what to say right now. Sometimes people need to unplug from the social media hype, and get out and live their lives. Which is something I think you should do." Sam said, trying to coax Kristie out of her slump. "Maybe go hang out with your best friend, I happen to know that Steph misses you a lot. Whatever is going on with Rachel isn't your fault or your responsibility to fix."

Kristie stared reluctantly at her phone, before sighing softly. "Yeah, you're right. I need to get back into my routine. If Rachel wants to message me she can, but I can't put my life on hold for one person." She knew her sister was right but she couldn't shake the feeling that Rachel needed her. Besides Kristie had been kind of ignoring her advice blog so she needed to get back to that, three days away had people wondering where she was.

Sam gave a nod of approval, glad that her sister was finally coming to her senses. Sam had never seen her sister this shaken up about the advice she had given before. Normally Kristie would give this advice and been done with it, but apparently, there was something special about this Rachel girl. 

"Why don't you just go hang out with Steph, then maybe when you're done you'll have a new perspective," Sam suggested, hoping to maybe get her sister into a place or normalcy. 

"Okay, you're right." Kristie gave her sister a quick hug before getting up and going to her room to get dressed and call McCaffrey. It had been a couple days and Kristie missed her best friend, they didn't normally go more than a day without talking about something or another. 

\---  
\- In England -

An extended stay at her sponsor's house had not been what Rachel had imagined for herself. Her sponsor Dr. Westphal was a kind man and had generously allowed Rachel to stay in his house while she tried to get over this slump and beat the depression. He had helped her stay sober, it didn't hurt that his daughter Christen Westphal was home and providing a bit of a distraction. She had been making Rachel go on long walks and talk about some of the issues that had driven her to drink. 

"So yeah I caught her in bed cheating on me," Rachel muttered, finally plopping down on a park bench to rest for a little bit. It had been a three-mile walk and Rachel's hand was bothering her quite a bit.

Christen sat down next to her and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can see why that would be a trigger for drinking. I am glad you didn't. That girl doesn't deserve you." Christen eyed Rachel slowly, trying to figure out what the girl was really about. Rachel seemed to have it all together and yet she had almost let the end of a relationship ruin her sobriety. 

Rachel caught Christen staring and mistook the stare as the girl possibly being interested in her. Rachel was feeling vulnerable and decided to try and turn on the charm as a way of possibly gaining control over the situation. Rachel had never claimed to have good coping habits if anything her coping habits kind of sucked. 

"You're cute." Rachel mused, scooting closer to Christen to try and kiss her. She wanted a distraction, something to take away the pain of being cheated on. She was definitely feeling like Christen could be the distraction she was looking for.

However, Christen turned her head at the last second so that Rachel got her cheek instead of her lips. "Look you're cute too, but we aren't doing this. We can be friends and I'd like that, but I am seeing somebody and I am not going to be your drug of the week." 

The words stung Rachel but she knew the girl had a point. She couldn't keep trying to hide her pain under another person. "You're right Christen. I am sorry." Rachel mused, giving a sincere apology. 

Christen gently nudged her. "It's okay, now why don't you tell me why you started drinking in the first place." 

Rachel sighed softly and thought back to her past. "I started drinking before I turned eighteen, I was pretty much drunk from the age of seventeen until I hit twenty. It was only last year that I got sober." Rachel thought back to her family and how they had tried to get her help but as an addict she stole from them, always looking to drink and dull her pain. "I guess I didn't love myself and so I tried to find ways to make it so I wouldn't have to feel. I wanted to be numb, but I don't want to be numb anymore." 

It was hard to talk about, but slowly Rachel opened up more. It felt good to finally get all of the burdens off of her back. She often felt directionless and talking to Christen gave her some much-needed clarity. Having friends would make her feel better too at least that was what Rachel was thinking. 

"So now that you are free from that toxic relationship what do you want to do?" Christen wanted Rachel to be happy, she wanted to see the girl succeed and be independent. She knew her dad wanted to help lift Rachel up so that the girl could maintain her sobriety. 

"I think I might start taking more pictures and maybe just trying to reconnect with my family. Life is short and I don't want to have any more regrets." Rachel knew this was a fresh start for her. She gave Christen a warm grin. "Can we take a picture together, to document our new friendship?" She asked. 

Christen giggled softly and nodded. "Yeah so long as you promise not to try and kiss me again." She scooted closer to Rachel and let the girl take a picture of them and the park for an Instagram post. 

Rachel thought for a long moment about what to caption it, before coming up with an idea. "To new seasons in life and new friendship." She looked to Christen and then stood up. "Come on, I'll race you back to your house, it's time for one of those AA meetings that your dad hosts."  
\----

Sam Mewis was not as good at the technical stuff, she wasn't one of those people who was up on the latest trends. She had never been, it just was not her specialty. However, she did care about her sister enough to try. She had sent her sister a few anon messages just thanking her for loving people. Sam was trying to send positivity back into her sister's life. Kristie had always been her hero and Sam wanted to make sure she was okay. 

She was about to log out when she saw an update on the computer signaling that Rachel had updated. She wondered why Kristie had it set to notify her, but then again it didn't surprise her. Sam knew what it was like when Kristie had a bit of a crush, the girl was like a dog with a bone and wouldn't let it go. 

Clicking over on Rachel's Instagram she noticed the new picture and arched a brow when she saw how close Rachel and the new girl were sitting. Sam was curious and decided to send Rachel a message, at the very least send some good vibes the girl's way. It didn't hurt to be kind and spread love, that's what Kristie always told her. 

_MewTwoSammy: Hey, listen you don't know me but my sister mentioned that you were going through a hard time. I hope your day gets better, I know life is full of ups and downs but just know that you're cared about. My sister is a good judge of character (Most of the time) and she seems to think you're pretty cool. Whatever bad stuff is happening just know you're stronger than you think and that you can get through this. - Sammy_

Sam was satisfied that she had done her part to spread positivity in the world. She knew that her sister would be proud of her, checking her watch Sam knew she needed to get to the soccer field to practice. If she was ever going to make the national team she had to be working her ass off. 

\---  
-Across town in downtown Boston-

"You look ridiculous, those glasses don't work with your face," Steph said shaking her head and taking the sunglasses from Kristie, before handing her a new pair. "There try these ones on instead. A little retail therapy always helps." 

Kristie tried on the baby blue sunglasses and then nodded her approval. "I like it, good eye McCaffrey." Kristie paid for the sunglasses and then lead the way out of the mall store. Typically the duo did their shopping on a budget and at thrift stores but Steph had insisted that Kristie treat herself to a nicer pair of sunglasses. They were only thirty dollars but Kristie liked them a lot. 

"So has Rachel finally messaged you back?" Steph asked she knew that Kristie was itching to check her phone but so far the girl had refrained. It was suprising but Steph was proud of Kristie's self-control.

"Not yet, I don't really want to bug her if she's busy. I mean if she broke up with her girlfriend she might be sad and want to unplug for a while. I should respect that, breakups suck." Kristie's fingers were itching to pull out her phone, but she didn't want to be rude to her best friend and be on her phone. She wanted to be present at the moment with Steph. 

"I am going to get us some lemonade, if you just happen to check while I'm in the line I will pretend not to notice." Steph offered, giving her a warm smile. She cared about Kristie and she was giving her a way to do both. 

Kristie felt her heart tug in appreciation for her best friend. She then pulled out her phone surprised to see that she did have a message from Rachel. 

_YoursDaly: Hey, sorry I didn't reply. I've kind of been all over the place if I am being honest. I needed to get away from everything and your message helped. It was actually what inspired me to go get the help I needed. I've been staying with my sponsor to make sure I don't fall off the wagon. Not only did I break my hand but I almost slipped up on my sobriety, and nobody is worth me losing that gift. I want to be sober. Anyways thank you for your message, I can't really pay you back for what you did. Also, your sister messaged me I think, that niceness trait seems to run in your family I guess. I hope your day is well, take care of yourself._

Kristie was sure that her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She was glad that Rachel was okay, a sense of relief running through her. It made her feel so much better knowing that her advice had helped. 

_KristiesCorner: It's alright, quite honestly I am just relieved you're okay. I was worried, which sounds stupid because we don't really know each other. But I was worried and I am pleased to know you're okay. I am glad that you found supportive people to help you maintain your sobriety. You are absolutely correct in that nobody should be able to take your sobriety. I hope things continue to turn around for you, and I am sorry for the broken hand. I hope it recovers soon so you can do more of your awesome workouts. Maybe you should post some videos of your physical therapy. I am sure there are lots of followers who would appreciate that. Anyways I hope you have a good night._

Steph had come back and was just smirking at Kristie. "You look like a kid on Christmas, drink your lemonade nerd." She teased, sliding the drink towards her friend. "I got us a Cinnabon to share, with an extra frosting of course."

"You're the best you know that, you and Sammy. I am lucky to have you guys." Kristie reached across the table and squeezed her friend's hand.

Steph flushed a little at the praise and shrugged. "Eh, it's what best friends do. Now dig in before I eat this whole thing by myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I am hoping you all are liking the story. Leave me some love please, you know I need it.
> 
> -Becks


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kristie and Rachel bond over music and colors.

_KristiesCorner: It's alright, quite honestly I am just relieved you're okay. I was worried, which sounds stupid because we don't really know each other. But I was worried and I am pleased to know you're okay. I am glad that you found supportive people to help you maintain your sobriety. You are absolutely correct in that nobody should be able to take your sobriety. I hope things continue to turn around for you, and I am sorry for the broken hand. I hope it recovers soon so you can do more of your awesome workouts. Maybe you should post some videos of your physical therapy. I am sure there are lots of followers who would appreciate that. Anyways I hope you have a good night._

Rachel stared at the message for longer than she probably should have. A stupid grin tugged at the English girl's lips and she ducked her head a bit embarrassed by her reaction to Kristie's response. It was weird the way that Kristie could make her feel better with just some simple advice. It also meant a lot to her that Kristie worried about her. Rachel wasn't sure of the last time somebody had been genuine in their worry about her. But God did it mean a lot. 

Though she would probably deny it profusely, Rachel spent the next couple of minutes checking out Kristie's Instagram, watching her story with amusement. When she saw a video of her and Steph sharing the Cinnabon, an inkling of jealousness flashed through Rachel. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, just because Kristie was being nice to her, didn't mean that the girl owed her anything. Sometimes people were just nice because that's who they were.

Rachel realized it was getting late and she should probably go to bed while she could. She needed to get her schedule back on track and get back to skating and making fitness videos. Kristie had been right about posting videos about the physical therapy, if she could help people then Rachel felt like it was worth it. It was hard to be vulnerable, but she knew if she could show that even professional athletes go through pain and struggle that it might make all the difference. 

**YoursDaly: I just wanted to thank you again, you're like this wise Yoda. The broken hand and the broken heart will heal eventually, I just need to make sure I give them the right support so that they mend correctly. My sobriety is important to me as is my skating, so I think maybe getting back to my roots and embracing the kind of skater I was before everything got all complicated would be in my best interest. If you're ever in England I hope you look me up, you seem like somebody who'd be a good friend. I could certainly use some good friends in my life. Oh and Kristie if I do make a video showing the fans some physical therapy, I'll be sure to give you a shout-out. You've been really helpful and I appreciate it. Good night Kristie.**

Once Rachel sent the message she laid her phone down. Being friends with Kristie seemed like a good idea, perhaps she wasn't ready to get back out there and it seemed like Kristie had a girlfriend already, so being friend was the way to. Rachel sighed softly and stared up at the ceiling. It was weird not being in her own bed, but she couldn't face being in her old apartment. No doubt Sarah would be lurking either to proposition her or yell at her again, Rachel wasn't sure which would be worse. 

\---  
Kristie woke up to a hand colliding with her face. Kristie groaned and shoved Steph's hand away from her face, her friend had always been a bit of a fitful sleeper. Kristie shot a glare in the brunette's direction and rubbed her sore cheek, before slowly making her way out of the bed. It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time that the pair shared a bed, they had been the best of friends for what felt like forever. However, the blonde was thinking she could do without getting woken up by a hand to the face every time. Most of the time Steph was sleep talking about llamas or aliens, leave it to her friend to be a weirdo like that. 

Getting up to detangle the rat's nest on top of her scalp and brush her teeth, Kristie found herself colliding with her giant of a sister. Kristie grunted and looked up at Sam, who was staring past her at Steph. 

"Why are you up early? Did she hit you again?" Sam asked after a moment, if Kristie didn't know any better she would have sworn she saw a sort of fondness in her sister's eyes for Steph. 

Rinsing her mouth of toothpaste Kristie followed her sister's gaze back to Steph and shrugged. "I am used to her hitting me during the night. But I am up early cuz I was going to take some sunrise pictures and maybe answer some of my anons. I haven't answered as many of them as normal."

"Have you ever considered actually writing an advice column in a newspaper? I think you'd be good at it, change your major and go for journalism." Sam suggested softly, knowing just how much her sister liked to write.

Kristie crinkled her nose. "I don't know, I'm already so close to getting my business and fashion degree. I don't know if I could be a journalist." She didn't want to write a boring article, but if she could help people that would be good too. She grabbed her laptop from her bookcase and continued out of her room.

Sam grunted and shrugged a single shoulder, her gaze still on Stephanie before she finally looked away. "I guess I should go be productive too." 

Kristie nodded and took a few steps down the hallway before turning back. "Why don't you go wake Steph up, and take her to breakfast. I know you guys have soccer practice today but I am sure she'd love some one on one time." Kristie suggested, unable to help herself from trying to help her sister. 

A light blush dusted Sam's cheek and she averted her gaze. She knew for the most part that Kristie's friends were off limits and that's why she had never tried to pursue them. "Actually, that's a good idea. Thanks, Kris." 

Kristie just laughed to herself and headed downstairs to answer her anons and make herself some breakfast. She was eating some cereal when her laptop finally opened, revealing she had five anon messages and a notification from Instagram telling her that Rachel had replied. She also noted that apparently, Rachel had been Instagram stalking her and liking some of the various pictures she had uploaded. Kristie decided to save Rachel's responses and focus on her anon messages from Tumblr first.

**Anonymous asked: Dear Kristie, I don't know what I am doing with my life, I feel lost. Like so lost, and it just feels like everything is piling up. I start college soon and I feel like if I don't know what I am going to do the first day, that I'll be behind my peers. Do you have any advice?**

Kristie mulled over the question as she ate her cereal. She knew what it felt like to not be sure about the future, she also knew that it was a struggle a lot of people go through. She felt her anon and hoped that she could provide some sort of comfort.

_KristiesCorner: Hey nonnie, listen to me closely when I tell you that being uncertain is okay. The whole 'everybody has their shit figured out' is a huge myth. I can assuredly tell you that everybody who says they have their shit figured out is lying to you. I have yet to meet one person who has all the answers. Set small goals and just focus on maybe working towards those. If you think of the future as a mountain of problems, you'll get discouraged. Instead, try and break things down into bite-sized pieces. You can handle whatever comes your way. As for classes in college, study groups are useful. Try to align yourself with people who are actually going to do their work. I wish you the best of luck, love Kristie_

The next few hours Kristie spent it trying to get answer people's questions, it was getting closer to the afternoon and she knew she needed to get out of the house and go be productive or something. As much as she enjoyed talking to her followers, Kristie knew that she also needed to go exercise or something. She realized that she had forgotten to respond to Rachel's message and decided that she should reply before she left the house.

As she read through the direct message on Instagram, she couldn't help the way that her heart seemed to speed up when Rachel mentioned being friends. Evan the way the girl seemed to insist that Kristie look her up if she went to England, made the American feel all giddy inside. Kristie didn't have any plans to go to England anytime soon, but the offer was sweet and was something to consider.

_KristiesCorner: If I ever come to England I will certainly look you up, it'd be cool to hang out. Also, I would like to be your friend, I am always down to make new friends, so this would be a lot of fun. I really do hope that your recovery and physical therapy go well. Heartbreak sucks but I have it on good authority that wounds can heal given the proper amount of time. Anyways I hope you're having a good night. You can always message me if you need me since we're friends now._

\---  
"Are you going to let me sign your cast?" Jodie Taylor asked, nudging Rachel. 

Jodie and Christen Westphal were both trying to help Rachel film some footage for her youtube videos. As promised, Rachel was trying to make some videos about her physical therapy for her youtube channel.

Rachel stared at the brunette and shook her head. "Knowing you, you'd write 'I'm a Wanker' in bold letters," Rachel grumbled, nudging her friend. More than anything, Rachel just wanted to finish wrapping up the day. She had gotten up early to get some good lighting for her shots. 

"I don't think you're giving Jodie enough credit. She'd probably write something else derogatory." Christen pointed out, chuckling as she finished packing up the tripod and other video equipment. 

Rachel stuck her tongue out at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Honestly if my hand wasn't broken I'd be bitch slapping the both of you." She grumbled, though there was no real venom in her voice. Even though she was tired, hanging out with both Christen and Jodie was helping her feel a lot better than she had been. 

"So how are you really doing Daly?" Jodie asked she had heard about the break-up Rachel was going through with Sarah. 

Rachel gave a weak shrug. "It hurts, I mean I still hate going back to my apartment but I have to face it sometime. I can't let memories of Sarah taint everything." She ran her good hand through her hair, tugging at some of the knots in frustration. The idea of going back home made her feel sick. 

Jodie could tell that it was probably best to steer the conversation in a different direction. "So it appears you've been liking a lot of new girls on Instagram. Are you thirst following them?" Jodie teased, trying to help Rachel feel better again. 

"It's mainly one girl she keeps thirst-liking." Christen piped up, chuckling when Rachel started blushing. 

Rachel turned her back to her friends, trying to will the redness in her cheeks to go away. "It's nothing really, I just made a new friend is all," Rachel explained, not even sure why she owed her friends an explanation. They certainly weren't the bosses of her. 

Jodie placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Making friends is good for you and I am glad you did. Come on, why don't we all grab a milkshake and call it a day." She suggested, wanting to appease Rachel before the skater got into a bad mood again. 

\---

It was later that night when Kristie was laying in her bed that she noticed Rachel was online. She stared at the green little light on the girl's icon and hesitated before she decided to send her a message.

_KristiesCorner: Hey I hope you had a good day. I heard a funny joke today and I thought you might like it. What do you call it when you give money to a bison?.... a buffa-loan. Sorry if it was lame, but I thought you might enjoy it and it'd maybe lift your spirits._

Kriste cringed at how lame her joke was but she needed an ice-breaker. She wanted to actually talk to Rachel and get a real conversation going. She didn't know how to explain it or properly express it but she felt a sort of connection with Rachel. Like perhaps the girl was supposed to be in her life in some capacity. 

**YoursDaly: Okay I am not gonna lie to you, but that joke was pretty shitty. It made me laugh though so I guess you were right in saying that I'd like it. My day was okay, nothing to really write home about. Did some filming for my youtube channel and got a milkshake. How was your day Kristie?**

The rapid response from Rachel made Kristie's heart feel like it was about to beat out of her chest. It wasn't fair the effect that the other girl had on her, maybe Sam was right about her having a slight crush on the other girl. 

_KristiesCorner: I answered some anons, woke up cuddled with my best friend, tried to set my sister up with that same best friend, and went to go exercise. I feel like I haven't done all that much today to be fair. I can't wait to see your new youtube video buddy._

**YoursDaly: You know if we're going to be friends, I think we should know the basics. Like what's your favorite color, mine is orange.**

_KristiesCorner: Oh um, well mine is Red I guess. Red or Blue, I think both of them._

**YoursDaly: How very patriotic of you. ;)**

_KristiesCorner: Shush, okay what's one of your favorite hobbies besides skateboarding and making youtube videos? Surely you have other talents. Can you knit, do you like to write dark angsty poetry?_

It took Rachel a little bit to respond and Kristie was starting to worry she had somehow offended the girl. She hadn't meant to of course, but never the less she was about to send an apology when the girl finally responded to her. 

**YoursDaly: No, I can't knit. I do write some poetry but I'm probably never going to show anybody. It's private you know, as for what I like to do as a hobby, music. I like listening to music and probably singing in the car where nobody can hear me.**

_KristiesCorner: It seems you have many talents. I like listening to music myself, I've been really into Imagine Dragons lately. I just like their vibe._

**YoursDaly: Ohh that's a really good band. I like their song Thunder. I rock out to it in the shower.**

_KristiesCorner: Good to know. Anyways I was just messaging you to check and make sure you were okay. If you need anything, a friend to talk to, or just somebody to chat about the weather I am here._

**YoursDaly: Well... truth be told the weather's kind of shitty here.**

KristiesCorner: You know what I mean though 

YoursDaly: Yeah I do and I will take you up on that. Maybe we can talk later tomorrow or something, I really need a shower and to get some sleep. The pain pills for my hand, make me super loopy.

_KristiesCorner: Yeah, of course, I'll talk to you tomorrow Rachel. Hit me up anytime you want. I happen to take my friendships very seriously._

Kristie shut her laptop and let out a soft little sigh. It made her happy to talk to Rachel and she felt like she was getting to know the girl piece by piece. She knew it'd be a while before Rachel was ready for another relationship and Kristie didn't want to rush her. She wasn't even sure if in a few weeks they'd still like each other. 

There was a knock at the door and Sam slowly poked her head in. "Hey Kris, can we talk?"

Kristie raised a brow but nodded and beckoned her sister in, to sit on the bed with her. "What's wrong, you look like you're about to cry."

"I tried to ask Steph out, or at least gauge her feelings for me and I messed it up." Sam let out a shaky sigh and buried her face in her hands. 

"Hey, come on now I am sure you didn't mess it up. What happened?" Kristie was protective over her baby sister and she didn't want anybody messing with her. 

Sam finally lifted her face from her hands. "I told her I liked her and then she just stared at me for a long time and then didn't say anything. She asked me if you put me up to that and didn't believe me when I told her that you were the one who encouraged me to ask her out." Sam mumbled.

Kristie frowned and just wrapped her arms around her sister trying to comfort her. "Listen to me, ya knucklehead, I'll talk to Steph in the morning. I'll see what the deal is okay? Don't worry your head about it. I'll handle her." Kristie replied, already dreading the conversation she was no doubt going to be having with her best friend. Either way, she was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another. 

It took a few minutes but Sam eventually calmed down enough to leave Kristie's room. Kristie was usually good at giving advice but she felt conflicted in this instance. It concerned two people she cared a lot about and she didn't want either of them getting hurt. 

_KristiesCorner: Sorry to bother you again Rachel, but I have a dilemma and I think for once I could use somebody else's advice. Can you message me when you get this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the story still. I am enjoying writing it and I have some big plans for the story. I am sad the 2018 nwsl season is like over though, that's lame. 
> 
> Anyways if you all want to support me (and the surprise medical bill I got, because apparently getting surprise medical bills means I'm adulting) y'all could support by checking out my Ko-Fi page. You all can donate if you want, I'd appreciate it. But you're not obligated too. 
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/becksthewolf
> 
> Anyways I love you all - Becks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is the one giving advice this time

KristiesCorner: Sorry to bother you again Rachel, but I have a dilemma and I think for once I could use somebody else's advice. Can you message me when you get this? 

Rachel blinked in surprise at the message, her eyes squinting to read it. It was like five in the morning her time and she was still tired, she knew it was probably midnight for Kristie. She wondered if she should message her back, seeing as the time stamp almost right after Rachel had originally gone to bed four hours earlier. 

YoursDaly: Hey sorry I didn't see this earlier, I was asleep. If you still are looking for advice I am willing to give it, although I am not sure I am the best option. You seem to be the one who is better at giving advice than I am. 

Rachel knew from the few interactions they had and the way that Kristie ran her blog, it wasn't like the other girl to ask for help all that often. Kristie seemed to be the strong one for a lot of people which was interesting and yet seemed kind of lonely in Rachel's opinion. 

She figured that Kristie might actually be asleep as well since that seemed to be the reasonable thing, but all too soon she got a message in return. 

KristiesCorner: My sister is in love with my best friend and I don't know if my best friend is as into her as I thought. I encouraged my sister to pursue it but I think I might have done the wrong thing. I love them both and don't want to see either of them get hurt. What do I do?

That did sound like a tricky situation and Rachel could see why Kristie seemed so distressed. Rachel took a moment to think about it, before sighing. 

YoursDaly: Talk to your friend, you can't really force love between them. It might be awkward for a while, but maybe they can work it out. See where your friend is coming from and try to clear the air. Is your friend mad at you?

KristiesCorner: No, she isn't mad. I think she feels like I maybe set her up, which I didn't. But maybe talking to her in the morning is the right thing to do.

YoursDaly: Yeah, that's probably your best option. Just talk to your friend, see where her head is at and be there for both of them if you can. Sometimes situations are just awkward but I have a feeling somebody sweet and caring like you can help them work through those awkward feelings. 

Rachel hoped she had given some solid advice to the older girl. Navigating friendships and relationships had never been her strongest suit. But she was trying to be supportive. She had been really digging Kristie’s vibe and she wanted to make sure the girl ended up happy.  
\---

The next morning Kristie got up intent on taking Rachel’s advice, she knew the girl had some valid points. She couldn’t force a love between Sammy and Steph, but she was going to at least see why Steph had shot down her sister. She couldn’t come out and be all up in Steph’s face but she could at the very least hear her out. 

She let herself into Steph’s house, Steph’s parents not even caring when they saw her, just gave her a nod. They had been best friends long enough for Kristie to be like another daughter to them. 

Kristie found Steph asleep, snoring and drooling a little bit. Kristie picked up a pillow and then began hitting Steph across the back and the head with it. 

“Wake up!” Kristie demanded softly. Her plan to be chill had evaporated when she saw Steph sleeping peacefully, Kristie knew Sam was still upset back at their house and it pissed her off. 

“What the fuck,” Steph growled, trying to get away from the onslaught of pillows hitting her. “Ouch, stop it, Kris. Why are you hitting me?” 

Kristie glared at her, raising the pillow to hit her one last time before she flopped down on the bed next to her. “You broke my sister’s heart like a jackass.” 

A look of understanding filtered across Steph’s face. “I didn’t mean too, I thought she was joking about liking me,” Steph explained before sighing softly. She rolled on her side and stared at Kristie. “Sammy really likes me? You didn’t put her up to it?”

“Yes you idiot, she likes you a lot. She’s been into you for like ever she just never said anything because you and I are so close. If you don’t like her back that’s fine, but don’t ice her out.” Kristie didn’t want Sam to be sad nor did she want Steph to feel obligated to do something she didn’t want to do.   
Kristie had hated seeing the sadness in her sister’s eyes. She felt like as the older sister it was her job to keep her sister safe and out of pain. She nudged Steph and gave a tiny smile. “Do you like her back?”

Steph thought about it for a moment and nodded. “I like the way she smiles at me, the way after somebody scores she always finds me and gives me a hug. It’s like I’m the only one on the pitch with her.” A sad little smile filtered across Steph’s face as she thought about Sam. “She’s going to go places, Kris, I don’t want to be in her way. I don’t want to be that anchor keeping her from her dreams, that wouldn’t be fair of me.” 

Kristie could see the pain in her friend's eyes, even hear the pain in her tone. “I doubt you would be in her way.” She promised, rubbing her back. “Why don’t you take her to coffee and actually talk with her. I support you both whatever the decision is.”

“How’s Rachel?” Steph asked, trying to turn the conversation back to Kristie.

Kristie blushed a little bit. “We’ve been talking a bit more, she’s really amazing. I think I like her a lot, but I don’t want to rush into anything. She did just get out of a relationship.” Kristie mused she had been thinking a lot about Rachel.

“A piece of advice Kristie? Don’t miss your chance, yeah it’s hard because of the distance but if you like her than pursue it. You never know what could come of it.” Steph encouraged, patting her friend’s hand. “Now come on, I guess I have a different Mewis sister to win over.” 

Laughing Kristie got out of Steph’s bed. “Brush your teeth, you have morning breath and my sister deserves better than that.”

Steph just flung a pillow in her direction and groaned.  
\----

By the time that Kristie got home later in the early afternoon, she was feeling a whole lot better. She had gotten Sammy to meet her and Steph for breakfast and then helped set them in the right direction. When she finally parted ways with them, she could see them holding hands under the table. Satisfied that her job was done she had gone home with a happy smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Rachel what had happened. 

It was strange to be excited about telling somebody something as unimportant as that, but she wanted to share her happiness with Rachel. As that notion popped into her head it gave her pause, she was wondering if perhaps she was growing too attached to Rachel, but she shoved that self-doubt away. She didn't want to think about it right now, what she did want was to talk to Rachel. 

KristiesCorner: Hey Rach you on?

YoursDaly: Yes ma'am, what's up?

KristiesCorner: I just wanted to tell you that your idea worked. I went over to talk to my friend, hit her with a pillow a couple times and then I guess it knocked some sense into her. I saw her and my sister holding hands after we all went to breakfast

YoursDaly: Well, I don't think I said to hit her with a pillow. But I am glad that the whole thing worked out for you. Love is a beautiful thing when you're in it, and I hope your sister and your best friend are happy. Are you worried you're going to be third wheeling them now?

KristiesCorner: I hadn't really thought about the fact that I'd be third-wheeling them, but as long as they're happy I have a feeling I can deal with it. Knowing both of them I think they'll both make time for me and if I need to talk to them I will. I want them to be happy at the end of the day. -shrugs- Someday it will be my turn to be happy

YoursDaly: Do you have anybody in mind? I mean that you're interested in?

KristiesCorner: Um, well I mean there are some people who come to mind, but I don't know if they're ready. I don't want to rush into anything and ruin something that might be great if I give it more time. 

YoursDaly: Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. It needs to be the right timing otherwise it could get all messed up. I hope that someday I'll find the happiness I am looking for. I've been working on me and my sobriety lately and trying to rehab my hand. 

KristiesCorner: How has the sobriety and rehab on your hand going? I hope it's all going better than it was before. Hey, so random question Rachel, but does your work every bring you to the states? If it ever does you should look me up, I'd love to hang out. 

There was a long period of time before Rachel responded. Kristie was beginning to think that perhaps she had said something wrong or that maybe she had pushed her far. She was already starting to type out an apology of sorts when Rachel finally responded. 

YoursDaly: The sobriety has been hard, there are days I want to give in and have a drink. I just try to do something else, I go to meetings or I call my sponsor. I don't want to go back down that path again, a couple years ago I used to drink until I would black out. It was the lifestyle, I was a cool kid. I guess I pick being responsible and not getting into trouble. I have a fanbase now and I want to set a good example. As for the hand, it's healing. I hate the cast, it's itchy as heck. I checked my schedule, I should be actually in the states near Boston sometime towards the end of next month. I was supposed to skate, but since the injury, I might just be doing some hosting and backstage interviewing for my channel. So if you maybe want to meet up we probably could. 

Kristie could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she read and then reread the last sentence over and over. There was an actual chance for her and Rachel to meet up. She couldn't believe it and it had her feeling super excited and also slightly anxious. She figured she'd drag Sam and Steph along just in case things went sideways. 

KristiesCorner: I'd actually really like to meet up with you. Maybe I'll bring my sister and my friend along. They'd love to see some cool skating exhibitions. Just let me know more details and I'm down. Anyways I have to go, I have been neglecting to do some laundry and housework. But I look forward to talking to you more. This friendship really has been a bright part of my life lately. Thanks for being my friend. 

YoursDaly: I'm glad we're friends too, and I'll for sure let you know the details of when I'll be in town. I can't wait to possibly get to hang out with you and your crew. Talk to you later Kristie, don't get lost under a pile of fresh laundry.   
\--

Rachel was also feeling excited, she had been taken back when Kristie had asked about her trips over to the states but it had opened a door for her. A door that meant that she might possibly be able to see Kristie. Sure they were just friends now, but that could give Rachel a chance to see a real connection was there. 

She heard a knock at her door and frowned shutting down her laptop, before going to answer it. It wasn't that late yet but she still wasn't expecting anybody to be at her door. She checked the peephole and was surprised to find Sarah on the other side. 

"What do you want?" Rachel asked through the door. 

"Let me in," Sarah demanded, rolling her eyes. "Do you really want me to make a scene?"

Rachel opened the door part way and just glared at her ex. "I want you to go away. Why are you here?" 

"We need to talk," Sarah said, giving her an irritated look. "I know you're pissed at me, but we're better together. Since our break up I've lost like five thousand followers Rach."

Rachel felt slightly vindicated by that, she didn't want the girl making any money off of her. "Well, I don't blame them for unfollowing you. I wouldn't want anything to do with you either."

Sarah scoffed and motioned to the apartment. "Let me in, come on please?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, we're through and I don't want to see you ever again. You're a cheater and you aren't welcome in my apartment anymore." With that, Rachel stepped back and slammed the door in her face. 

If you would have asked Rachel a few months prior if she would have had the strength to do that, she would have said no. Sarah had always been her weakness, but the more she hung around Kristie the more she realized just how unhealthy Sarah was for her. Sarah always encouraged her to dwell in bad behaviors, but Kristie encouraged good ones. 

A soft smile tugged at Rachel's lips, maybe she was a little closer to being ready to move on than she had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying it, give me some love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristie and Rachel finally meet in person

Rachel couldn't believe she had actually done it, she had managed to book a flight to see Kristie and not chicken out. Okay, truth be told she had to go there for the skating competition that she was filming stuff for, but she was going to get to see Kristie. That was a straight up fact and the girl from England was straight up terrified. 

She knew that at the very least Kristie seemed to enjoy her company on social media, but she was worried that would change once they were face to face. She felt like Kristie would be able to see right through her once they were in person, and that the cool facade Rachel put up would crumble under the pressure. There was no doubt in Rachel's mind that Kristie would be able to see just how much of an actually uncool dork she was. 

She kept glancing at her phone as she waited to disembark from the plane. She read through the messages again, trying to convince herself that this was actually happening and that Kristie did seem excited to see her. 

**YoursDaly: Hey I just landed**

_KristiesCorner: Okay we'll be waiting for you by the baggage claim, how was your flight? Any hot stewardesses?_

**YoursDaly: Wasn't really looking at any of them, had my mind on other things and people. Namely a blonde girl who is supposed to be showing me around Boston**

_KristiesCorner: I'll tell Sam you were thinking of her ;)_

**YoursDaly: Smartass. I'll see you in a bit**

_KristiesCorner: See you soon_

The duo had been flirting a lot, which was new. It was subtle flirting that Rachel tried not to read to much into, she was still trying to process her baggage from her last relationship. Still flirting with Kristie and talking with her, had her feeling like she was on cloud nine. It had been a long time since she felt this giddy about something, her relationship with Sarah had left her feeling worthless, but this flirtation with Kristie had her feeling excited in a bunch of different ways. 

Across the airport Kristie was having the same sort of anxiety, she was pacing back and forth much to the annoyance of both Stephanie and Sam.

"You need to sit down and relax, you pacing like that is giving me anxiety. It won't get her here any faster." Sam said reaching out to snag her sister's arm and pull her down into the closest seat. 

"What if she doesn't like me once she's here?" Kristie knew it sounded crazy, it sounded insane even to her, but it was a fear. 

Steph gently punched Kristie's shoulder. "She'd be insane not to like you. You're one in a million kid." She joked, trying to put her friend at ease. 

Kristie managed a weak smile, but she still felt insanely nervous. She wanted to make a good impression on Rachel. It was important to her, to not come across as a total weirdo. She didn't want Rachel thinking she was strange or uncool. 

"Steph is right, you need to not count yourself out. You're a Mewis and as dad would say, we're awesome." Sam encouraged, before staring past her sister. "Is that her?"

"Where?" Kristie followed the direction that Sam was pointing and felt her heart skip a beat. She could see Rachel walking towards them, the girl looked slightly nervous but when they locked eyes she could see Rachel standing up a little taller. 

Rachel felt energy coursing through her the second that she saw Kristie, it felt like she had been shocked by electricity. A small smile crossed her features as she began to pick up her pace. She wasn't sure if she should go for a hug or not, but she decided to go for it. 

Launching herself at Kristie, Rachel wrapped her arms securely around the girl's waist giving her a hug. "I am sorry for hugging you, I just got all excited," Rachel admitted sheepishly, but she didn't let go either. 

Kristie gave a soft laugh and shrugged. "I think I can make an exception and allow the hug." She joked, gently patting Rachel's back, happy to hug her too. 

Sam watched the duo and raised a brow, before clearing her throat. "If you're done hugging her yet Rachel, I can grab your bags." 

Rachel pulled away from Kristie with a blush and nodded. "Yeah, I should probably go grab my luggage." 

"Alright, tell me which one is yours," Sam said, following Rachel over to the baggage claim. She gave the English girl a once over. "You got your cast off, that's good." 

Giving a nod, Rachel stole a glance back over her shoulder towards Kristie. "Yeah, I am glad to finally get it off, the thing was itchy." 

Sam followed her gaze and chuckled. "I don't think she is going anywhere you know, you're all she can talk about and you're not even together yet." 

"Yet?" Rachel quickly returned her gaze to Sam, a questioning look in her eyes. "What do you mean? I don't know what Kristie is expecting I just want to hang out with her. Does she think that this is some-" Rachel was beginning to ramble, and Sam quickly held up a hand to silence her. 

"Even a blind person can see that you two like each other." Sam pointed out, wondering if Rachel didn't see it. "It doesn't matter though because you just got out of a relationship, and I don't want you getting my sister all attached only to leave her heartbroken. Don't fuck with her heart Daly or we'll have issues, and I really don't want to have to hate you. I think you're cool, but she's my family." Sam warned, she wanted to get the threatening sister talk out of the way so that she could be friends with Rachel. 

Rachel chuckled nervously and nodded. "I have no intentions to hurt your sister. I really am here to hang out with her and get to know her better. But if I break her heart, you have my permission to break my face." 

Sam nodded her approval. "I think we'll get along fine then." She said, glad that Rachel seemed to understand where she was coming from and not be offended. 

"You're a lot taller than I imagined." Rachel had pictured what Kristie and her family would be like. "So that is Steph then, your girlfriend and your sister's best friend?" 

A coy smile seemed to cross Sam's face, pride flickering in her eyes as she looked back at Steph. "Yeah that's my girl, I really love Steph a lot. But yeah she'll kick your ass too, she's Kristie's best friend. So just remember you're outnumbered if you hurt her." Sam gently nudged Rachel and then grabbed the English girl's luggage when it came through baggage claim, carrying it for her. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kristie asked Steph, feeling anxious again because Sam and Rachel kept glancing back at her. 

Steph gave a shrugged, looking a bit bored at being stuck in the airport. "They're probably talking about how much Rachel likes you and how Sam will kick her ass if she hurts you." 

Kristie groaned, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. "I wish they would hurry up and get back, I don't want Sam scaring her off before we even get to hang out." 

Steph just patted Kristie's back sympathetically. "Sam is just looking out for you, you know she'd do anything to keep her big sister safe." 

“That’s what I am worried about. Sam can be overprotective.” Kristie mumbled, feeling relieved when the other pair started walking back towards her and Steph. 

“I’ve had the Mewis sister talking to, you both care a lot, but I think Rachel might surprise you and stick around. We’ll see.” Steph replied, trying to be positive and optimistic for her friend. 

Kristie locked eyes with Rachel again, wondering how people who got to see Rach every day didn't drown in her eyes. The longer that Rachel stared back at her, the redder Kristie's cheeks got. 

Sam could see her sister sinking and being awkward so she cleared her throat. "Alright so I know you just off a long flight, are you hungry? Do you want us to take you to your hotel so you can sleep, what would you like to do Rach?" She asked, wanting to help ease the awkward tension. Sam had never seen saw her sister so flustered and off her game before. 

Rachel glanced at down at her stomach. "I could go for a shower but my body tells me I could go for a meal first. So I guess eating it is then. Is there a good place around here?" 

The two Mewis sisters immediately shouted out Olive Garden, startling Rachel a little bit. 

"You'll get used to that Kristie maybe older but sometimes they are so in sync they could be twins," Steph replied giving Rachel a friendly smile. After being Kristie's friend for so long and now being with Sam, she knew what the Mewis sisters were like. 

Sam led the way back to the car, carrying one of Rachel's bags. Steph followed closely behind, which gave Rachel and Kristie the chance to actually be alone and talk for a moment as the trailed behind the other couple. 

"So are you excited to be in the states?" Kristie asked, hoping to God that she didn't sound as cringe-worthy as she felt. She had never lost her cool over a girl like that before. She didn't want Rachel to think that she was odd or worse that somehow her strange behavior meant she didn't like her. 

Rachel gave a nod. "I honestly am really excited to be here and I glad I get to spend time with you and your friends. It'll be interesting to see the advice expert in action." She joked, trying to lighten the mood as well. She could tell that Kristie was nervous, hell she was nervous herself. 

Kristie felt her heart squeeze at the reassurance she found in Rachel's words. "I am really glad you're here, maybe you can show me some cool skateboarding tricks."

"I'd like that," Rachel replied, thankful when they finally got to the car. Flying always made her anxious so it felt nice to be able to relax and not have to worry about her surroundings so much. 

When they finally got to the Olive Garden and ate, both Kristie and Rachel were feeling a lot more relaxed and comfortable with each other. Kristie had been worried that things would be awkward in person, but she found that Rachel was easy to talk to in person as well. The conversation flowed freely between the four women until Rachel gave a soft yawn. The food and the lack of sleep finally getting to her and wearing the skater down.

"Come on, we'll take you home," Kristie said a look of concern in her eyes. She knew Rachel was just tired, but jetlag could be a real bitch and she didn't want Rachel getting sick. 

Rachel giggled softly. "Didn't know you cared so much." She remarked, barely suppressing another yawn.

"You'd be surprised." Kristie helped Rachel out of the booth and walked her to the car, leaving cash on the table to pay for the bill and for a generous tip. She wasn't looking forward to having to be apart from Rachel now that she finally had her close by, but it was important that Rachel got some rest. 

Rachel ended up falling asleep on Kristie's shoulder on the way to the hotel. Kristie didn't say anything she simply just held her. 

"You sure you two aren't dating?" Sam asked as she looked at her sister in the rearview mirror.

Kristie blushed, giving her sister a dirty look. "We're not, I'm just being friendly."

"Real friendly." Sam smiled though and pulled into the hotel's parking lot. "You guys are cute though so I guess it's worth it. You gonna walk her up to her room to make sure she doesn't get lost?" She asked curiously.

Kristie nodded and gently nudged Rachel awake. The girl had drooled on her shoulder, but Kristie couldn't even bring herself to care about the wet spot on her shoulder. She helped the tired British girl check into the hotel and walked her up to the room, carrying her bags for her. 

"You really didn't have to do all of this for me. I am sorry I didn't spend as much time with you today." Rachel was rambling again, which Kristie found adorable. 

Kristie set the girl's gear down on the floor in the corner and then ushered her to the bed. She covered Rachel up and smiled. "We'll spend time together before you go. Sleep now okay?" She brushed some of Rachel's hair back from her face before she decided to go ahead and leave. 

"Sleeping beauty securely in her castle?" Steph asked once Kristie got back in the car.

Kristie blushed and rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still enjoying this. I got at least like 2,100 words in this chapter but it felt like it took forever to get the words down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skating competition

One thing that Rachel really enjoyed about skating competitions was the way that the crowds seemed to roar to life whenever a skater landed a tough trick. The more complicated or stylish the trick, the louder the roar seemed to be. There was an audible gasp that would tear through the crowd and it was like music to her ears, every time she heard it. It was like a shot of pure adrenaline. Sometimes she was the cause of it and other times she got to watch other skaters earn the noise. 

Competitions like today’s were Rachel’s bread and butter. She had already done a couple runs and was at the top of the leaderboard. However something felt different in the air, she couldn’t put her finger on what it was though. Today was the type of day that she knew she’d remember forever, she just had a feeling about it.

Glancing out at the stands from atop the half-pipe, she could just make out Kristie, Steph and the taller form of Sam Mewis. The trio was eating popcorn and chilling together in one of the shadier sections. They were all watching her and the rest of the competition since Rachel had scored them access to the event. 

Rachel was rather intent on wanting to impress Kristie with her skating skills, this was her chance to show off and flaunt her abilities. If she happened to make a good impression on Kristie’s sister and friend, well then so be it. She wanted to make sure that Kristie noticed her, perhaps it was silly, but it was also important to her.

She shot a little wink in Kristie’s direction and then dropped down into the halfpipe. She enjoyed skating, for Rachel it was one of the few things that had her completely happy. She loved making youtube videos but something about skating and being in competitions had Rachel feeling the happiest she could feel. 

Throwing out a couple of easy tricks, she decided to go for a more difficult one. She could barely keep the smile off of her face as she completed a complicated flip with her board and landed on her feet at the top of the halfpipe.

The crowd seemed to roar its approval and Rachel just smiled and waved, eating all the attention up. Her eyes once more sought out Kristie’s, the American girl was watching her with what looked to be genuine amusement. Rachel’s face flushed as Kristie gave her a thumbs up and a wink. 

In the stands, Sam groaned as she watched her sister flirting with Rachel. “You really can’t help it can you?”

“Can’t help what?” Kristie asked half distracted, she was still watching Rachel as the skateboarder climbed off of the ramp. 

“Your heart eyes for England over there.” Sam pointed out, looking to Steph in hopes that her girlfriend would back her up on teasing Kristie. “Stare at her any harder and you might as well be undressing her with your eyes, Kris. Back me up Steph.

Steph really didn’t want to get in the middle of the two sisters and their bantering, so she remained quiet. She gave Sam a look, begging the taller girl not to try and drag her into it. 

“I am not giving her heart eyes, that’s insane.” Kristie protested, folding her arms over her chest as she tried to deny it. There was no way she was staring at Kristie like that, was there?

“You’re giving the same longing look Sam gave me.” Steph pointed out, still not wanting to get in the middle, but unable to not point out the facts. 

Kristie groaned and just shook her head. “You two teaming up against me is unfair. I’m going to go grab a snow cone.” She muttered, ignoring their cries of protest. 

She wandered through the competition finally finding the snow cone vendor. She bought herself one and was just about to take a bite when she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. Kristie turned around, fully expecting it to be Steph or Sam. Instead she found herself face to face with a smiling Rachel. 

“I hope you’re going to share that.” Rachel said, arching a brow. Icecreams, in general, was Rachel’s weakness but she had yet to try a snow cone.

Kristie tried not to blush she really did but found her cheeks heating up. “Yeah, I mean if you want a bite. Have you not had one before?” 

Rachel nodded slowly, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched Kristie. She knew she was a bit intense and that she was probably unnerving Kristie, even if she wasn’t meaning too. “Nope, I’ve never had one. It looks good.”

“Here, you can have some. I don’t mind at all.” Kristie unwrapped the snowcone, offering Rachel the first bite of it. “You are really talented, I liked your tricks. I was impressed, I think some of your fellow skaters were impressed too.” 

Rachel who was busy taking a bite looked amused. “I saw the thumbs up and the wink. I went into the stands to talk to you, but your sister said you went off in this direction. Are you okay?” Rachel’s gaze had turned into one of genuine care and concern. 

Nodding her head, Kristie didn’t really want to have to explain why she had left her sister and best friend in the stands. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Rachel. 

“Yeah I am fine, just needed to have a few moments of not being the third wheel.” It wasn’t the complete truth, but it was close enough. Kristie didn't want Rachel to think that she was as lame as she felt in that moment. 

Seemingly satisfied with Kristie’s answer, Rachel merely took another bite of the colorful snow cone and handed it back to the girl. 

“Well I am done competing for the day, do you maybe wanna walk around or do something?” Rachel asked, looking excited at the prospect of spending more time with Kristie. 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Kristie couldn’t deny that being near Rachel had her feeling some kind of way. It was like hope was springing up inside of her like a fountain and Kristie wanted to savor that feeling for as long as she possibly could. She dreaded the idea that Rachel would eventually have to go back to England. 

Rachel was feeling on cloud nine as the rest of the day passed by. She had somehow managed to convince Kristie to try and skateboard. Kristie had some basic skills, but Rachel enjoyed the feel of Kristie’s hands in her own as they skated down the sidewalk. 

“You’re a lot better at this than you think.” Rachel encouraged, laughing when Kristie almost fell off. She caught the older girl in her arms and laughed softly, staring up at her. “You’re really beautiful you know that,” Rachel whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Kristie’s ear. 

Kristie was blushing bright red. “You’re just saying that.” She muttered good-naturedly. Nobody had ever looked at her the way that Rachel was, nobody had ever paid that close of attention. For the first time in her life, Kristie felt seen.

“I am not just saying that I mean it,” Rachel whispered brushing her lips against Kristie’s cheeks, her lips barely grazing the corner of Kristie’s mouth. She could taste some of the flavorings of the snowcone on Kristie’s mouth and it made her want to kiss her over and over again. 

If it was possible to turn a darker shade of red, then Kristie managed it. She wanted to kiss Rachel back so badly but she wasn’t sure either of them was quite ready for it. Though it didn't stop her from thinking about how Rachel's lips might taste. 

“Do you maybe wanna stay the night with me at the hotel? I promise we won’t do anything, I’d just really like to hang out still.” Rachel promised, whatever her reputation was, she wouldn’t take advantage of Kristie. She cared too much about her to ever risk their friendship. 

The idea of a movie night with Rachel was appealing and so Kristie nodded her head. “Yeah count me in, we can have a Disney marathon.” 

“A Disney marathon huh? Alright,” Rachel chuckled, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “That sounds good to me cutie. Come on, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, what are you thinking Becks starting another story. Well, you know what, I am the Dewis Drabble queen apparently and I just have a lot of Dewis feels okay. Anyways come talk to me about this au on Tumblr because I have a lot of emotions. 
> 
> @Krashlynpride
> 
> Anyways I love you all, and I hope you like the story. Give me some love and kudos, because I need your validation
> 
> \- Becks


End file.
